Cowok Oh Cowok
by Jackie Chiru
Summary: Claire memang kaya, tapi sayangnya dia melewatkan satu hal yang penting dalam hidupnya. Apa itu? Let's read this fic guys!


Hell-ooh..

Ini FanFicku yang pertama. Yah melalui banyak liku – liku mencari ide dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki *plak*

Hope you like it!

**:: Kau pasti sudah tahu Harvestmoon itu punya Natsume bukan anak 12 tahun seperti saya ::**

**Cowok oh cowok**

All in Claire's POV

Aku Claire, kalian pasti tau aku. Aku adalah sponge kuning yang tinggal di rumah nanas, tepatnya di Bikini Bottom.. Oi aku tinggal di Mineral Town! Author kuplak *ngelempar author pake teks*

"Iye iye nih teksnya. Siapa juga yang gak bisa ngapalin dialog."

"Bodo amat, cih!"

Hai aku Claire, aku seorang _farmer _di Mineral Town, bisa dbilang aku sukses banget tinggal disini, hanya dengan menjetikkan jari Harvest Goddess muncul dan menjadi BABU di rumahku! Huehehehehe! *Disihir Harvest Goddess jadi batu*

*Prang* "Aku bukan malin kundang Harvest Goddess, SALAH SCENE!"

Aku punya segalanya, aku punya delapan sapi, delapan domba, delapan ayam, dan delapan macam tanaman di halaman yang aku rawat yah-lebih-tepat-kurcaci-yang-ngerawat-bukan-aku.

Tetapi, kenapa hidupku terasa hampa! Seperti ada yang terlewatkan oleh hidungku yang jeli eh salah mataku yang jeli.

Oh iya aku baru sadar ...

Aku tidak mencari pasangan hidupku! Wah keburu jadi janda nih *digampar author*

Ugh.. tapi gak ada yang menarik di mineral town ini! Kappa aneh, Won mata duitan, trus siapa lagi ya—ternyata aku kurang bergaul dengan cowok – cowok disini.

...

Eh aku lupa! Gak ada kurcaci yang kerja hari ini! Semua minta cuti gara – gara kusuruh mijetin kakiku yang harum *EEEEK*

Terpaksa aku kerja sendiri mengurusi tanaman – tanaman ini.

"Cuit, sreng, cur.. Cuit, sreng, cur.. Cuit, sreng.." Eh kenapa badanku jadi biru semua? Hulk sudah berubah warna! Tapi kok... "Blek."

Tiba – tiba aku terbangun di tempat serba putih, ya Tuhan aku di neraka!

"Tolong! Aku gak siap buat dihukum di neraka yang serba putih ini! Argh selamatkan aku! Eh kamu iblis? Argh apa – apaan lagi ini iblis kok ganteng, dosaku banyaaaak!"

"Oh kamu Claire ya? Aku dokter disini, Trent. Salam kenal."

"Ehh.. aku belum mati? Phew.. AH GAK BILANG DARITADI SEH HISTERIS NIH! "

"Kamu pingsan karena terlalu banyak bekerja, jadi aku gak tau siapa yang bawa kamu, tiba – tiba ada di tempat tidur pasien, ku datangi deh."

"Apaan tuh, emangnya ada penunggu danau yang datang tiba – tiba membawaku kesini!"

"Iya ada aku yang bawa kamu." Kata Kappa yang tak tau kapan datangnya. Oi Kappa kok disini! Salah scene! KAT KAT!

*setelah pengusiran Kappa dengan cucumber*

Saat aku melihat matanya, hidungnya, mulutnya, telinganya, rambutnya, bajunya, celananya, baru kusadari ternyata dia manusia, manusia yang sangat _charming_ kataku. Oh apakah ini yang namanya benci? *blak!* maksudku cuka? Aargh salah maksudku suka?

Atau mungkin TINJA? *eek*

Lupakan, hatinya masih abu – abu untukku.

"Okeh, I wanna go home. See ya doc." Dengan berat ku melangkahkan kaki dari 'neraka' serba putih itu, meninggalkan _my charming_ *aah kemenglish*

Pagi baru untuk menemukan cowok baru.

Seperti biasa aku berjalan menuju Goddess pond. Melempar kayu batu plastik buat di loak. Setelah kulemparkan barang – barang loak itu Harvest Goddess pun muncul.

CRIIIING

"Terimakasih atas pemberianmu. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu dirimu, AKU BUKAN TEMPAT LOAK MBAK, MELEK MELEK MATANYA DILOAKIN DIMANA?"

"Loalah mataku udah ku loakin di Won. Ehh~ km gak suka? Yaaah."

"HAASSSH SHUT UP."

"Ehm sebagai gantinya akan kuberikan 10 kilo pinkcat flower kepadamu.."

"UWAH. Lumayan buat mandi bunga. Sebagai gantinya aku akan memberikanmu dua permintaan."

"Aku njaluk sugih!" (1)

*TING* "Kamu udah kaya koplak. Gini aja siapa cowok yang kamu sukai di Mineral Town?"

Mati aku, aku belum kenal semua cowok.. tapi aku bakal jawab, "Ehm, TRENT!"

"Oke aku akan membantumu agar dia cinta padamu *CRING* nah sudah, hatinya kepadamu sudah mencapai puncak! Cepetan nikah yo tak tunggu acara kondangane." (2)

"Iyo matur nuwun, sepurane yooo.." (3)

Tak sabar daku ingin bertemu Trent, karena hari ini ada acara fireworks. Akan kutemui _my charming_ disana. OH OH TUNGGU AKU PUJAAN HATIKU.

Dengan hati berbunga – bunga aku pergi ke beach.

Tapi apa yang terjadi! Apa – apaan ini!

TO BE CONTINUED

"Aku minta kaya!"

"Cepetan nikah ya aku tunggu acara pernikahannya."

"Iya terimakasih, mohon maaf sebelumnya ya."

Ahaha maaf ya kalo fanfic ini sangat payah gak bermutu bagi kalian yang sudah kelas paus sedangkan aku masih kelas plankton (?)

So, please please semilyar – milyar please review this story guys! Klik opsi dibawah ini ya! *.*


End file.
